The present invention relates to a flow-through valve assembly for a faucet, and more particularly to a two-handled flow-through valve assembly alternately configurable to provide adjustment of the hot and cold water or the flow rate and temperature.
Various valves to control the flow of hot and cold water are known for residential applications such as kitchen or lavatory fixtures or bath/shower fixtures. Such conventional valves operate in one of two modes—a hot/cold water control mode or a temperature/flow rate mode. However, such valves are not readily configurable to operate in either mode. Accordingly, there is a need for a valve design which may be adapted to provide either control mode.
Conventional valves include a radial outlet or discharge from the valve body so water flows axially into and radially out from the valve. As such, conventional valves limit the shape of the faucet and the placement of the valve. Accordingly, there is a need for a flow-through valve design in which water flows axially into and out from the valve.